


Smokescreen's Adventures With Soundwave's Spooky Ghost Dick

by Reese95



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Frotting, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Tentacles, dubcon, extra-dimensional shenanigans, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reese95/pseuds/Reese95
Summary: Smokescreen is using the phase-shifter to run surveillance in a Decepticon base... When he runs into an invisible Soundwave, trapped in the shadow dimension.  They can touch, thanks to the Phase Shifter.  And touch they do.





	Smokescreen's Adventures With Soundwave's Spooky Ghost Dick

Soundwave was, once again, surveying an enemy in plain sight. Lazorbeak’s pain struck through his consciousness, as it did from time to time. He was unable to repair the drone’s damaged wing on his own. His fuel meter was low, and he had no idea when or if it would run out in his deprived state. Abruptly, he found himself staring at the innards of a vehicon’s head. He jumped, and the intrusion was distanced, the vehicon striding up to a colleague to banter as if nothing had happened. Curse this shadow zone, and his own useless half-existence! A frustrated swipe passes right through Smokescreen, the autobot currently infiltrating their base. Smokescreen was a handsome young buck; perhaps the only good thing about his current situation was being able to see everything, and see it covertly. Especially in instances that were... less than socially appropriate. He got right up close, staring Smokescreen in the face as the young bot looked right through him. Heavy-duty but round and inviting shoulders, abdominal plating clearly concealing some heavy-duty pistons nestled in tight, toned internals, waist sloping down to some serious eye-candy hips. Those hips were beautiful, and with their complementing biolights cheekily placed right over his genital plate... Soundwave zoomed in, greedily entertaining his lust and his longing. It had been exactly ninety-five Earth cycles since he last even heard someone whisper his name. He had been lonely now for too long to even deny it to himself. He ached for any kind of contact. Even his sexual frustration was growing… And Smokescreen, unawares, creeping to the corner just in front of Soundwave and kneeling, peeking around, pert aft held high for Soundwave’s regard, pistons primed… really didn’t help. Soundwave continued to record, piling data onto terabytes of recorded visual feed. At this point he had enough to destroy the Autobots in a day; further recording was almost superfluous. But he had a second motivation to recording this. A highly unprofessional motive, one he knew he would be quite embarrassed of if anyone could see him now, zooming in, in, in on that aft and the saucy peek of sensitive actuating cables from between hip and leg joint. And it occurred to him. Why bother recording this now and jerking it later when he could get away to somewhere “private”? No one could see him, anyways. Uncertainly, he pulled his panel away, spike at half-mast in his servo. None of the vehicons react. The world goes on, unseeing. And he cant help it- nothing exciting or fun had happened to him since his arrival in the shadow zone. He strides forward, spike and valve on full display. He strokes himself to hardness, standing right in front of that overbold Autobot. A burst of mirth passed through his processor that, in more outspoken bots, would have come out as gleeful laughter. He resumes his recording, bending over and recording the other bot upskirt-style, thrilling in his own outright lewdness. He doesn’t even notice as he clips the wall, so absorbed is he in optically violating every crevice of the enemy scout. Someone enters the chamber- Starscream, checking on energon production. Instinctively, he ducks behind Smokescreen in shame, forgetting for a moment that his indecent act could not be seen. At the same time, Smokescreen activated his phase shifter to flee, tripping and tumbling through the wall… right on top of Soundwave?! The mere sensation of contacting something solid has become foreign enough to stun him, at least long enough for Smokescreen to get his bearings and shout in alarm. By the unfocused fear in his optics, Soundwave could tell that he still could not be observed. But, finally, a chance to react! To help! He attempts to shift out a blaster, but system alerts pinged of critical fuel levels and reformed his hand. It would have to be slow and brutal, then. As Smokescreen begins to scramble off, he jumps into an awkward bear-hug with the bot’s head and shoulders, wrapping arms around his back and digging digits into whatever gap they can find for purchase. Smokescreen gasped at the cold digits, curving into Soundwave’s spike, pressing it firmly into his stomach. To his shame, he could see horrified understanding in his enemy’s eyes. The intruder must know his invisible enemy is frotting him. While Smokescreen is frozen in horror, Soundwave grabs a hasty loose hold of his enemy with his data cables. Hoping to injure his opponent in any way possible, Soundwave rakes Smokescreen with weak and ineffective claws, hardly leaving but four faint scratches. Smokescreen fights against him blindly to pull away, at one point palming his face in his effort to get free. Soundwave can hear the hum of the phase shifter as it works to keep them on parallel planes. Smokescreen takes purchase and crawls his way forward, nearly head-to-head with his invisible opponent, desperately squirming against Soundwave. As the invisible mech struggles to keep his opponent still, his spike is frotted over and over, and involuntarily his cooling fans stutter into action. His fingers wander down to scrape against those delicious hips, vicios touches turning soft as curiosity overtakes him. His servos wrap around those delicious hips and tighten, his spike now rock hard, watching his enemy’s expression up close as it changes from fear to confusion, every hitch in his venting loudly audible to the spymaster. He was afraid and confused and he whispered hesitantly “I-Is this what you want..?” before he, out of options, began to move his hips along the large spike beneath him, pulling just so on the outer mesh and jostling the rubbery head back into Soundwave’s stomach, nearly prompting a heady moan from the silent mech. His data cables wrapped around Smokescreen’s arms without moving them from where they braced him against Soundwave’s spike as he frotted for dear life, a wild giddy excitement overtaking him. He opens his own panels- brazen Autobot..! And Soundwave finds his spike now caressed by soft, hot, wet valve lips, able to feel them ever so slightly flutter with eager clenches from within. The autobot moaned as he moved slowly, ever so slowly, and Soundwave untangled and relaxed as he watched that sweet little valve near the head of his spike, closer and closer as his hands twitched loose and his energon sang through his lines, biolights glowing with blinding intensity as the autobot brought his hands together nearly touching his spike and… Too late, he realizes the autobot’s trick. With a flip of the phase shifter, he falls right through his assailant, hissing as he hits his valve on the hard floor. With a wince and a jolt, he’s gone, transforming to drive down the hallway at a breakneck speed. Soundwave, from his position lying on the floor, venting hard and spike painfully erect, stares at the section of wall Smokescreen phased through to go Primus knows where. His vision whites out with rage. That cheeky little!! Lazorbeak ruffles his plating in a sympathetic response, the action giving them both an unexpected jolt of pain from Lazorbeak’s damaged wing. Soundwave, still venting hard, grips his spike with too-sharp talons and masturbates angrily to the thought of seeing the autobot’s spark wither from a hole blasted clean through his chest.


End file.
